Protect the Prat
by the.peacful.assasin
Summary: Rule number one:you must keep your target safe at all times, Rule number two:you get special abilities depending on how nice you were while you were alive, Rule nummber three:you have wings, hide them, we don't help, Rule number four:no pulse, find a way to keep it a secret, Rule number five:only five people can know what you are. Good Luck!
1. Chapter 1

Protect the Prat

Disclaimer:I don't own Merlin! T-T but I wish I did!

A/N: I'm not really sure if people are really like this at England, after all I'm not gay and only lived there for about a month, but I know they're like this in America, and in Ireland, so I'm sorry if it isn't that realistic.

Chapter 1

"Hey! Fag!" the calls of wild boys shouted out at a small teen of fourteen. First year at 10th form and Merlin already knew it was a dump of a place, and that he hated it with his very existance.

He had came out of the closet awhile back, but no one really took it well. Mostly becuase it was against all their religion.  
"Come here pussy! I want to give you a kiss!" ah, there was Merlin's favorite buddy ever! Arthur Pendragon, son of a billionaire, and one of the worst bullies Merlin had ever had before. You see Arthur went out of his way to purposely make your life hell.

"Merlin over here!" Merlin looked over to see his two best friends ever, Gwaine and Gwen. Ya, he knew, he always got their names mixed up. Gwaine was a year older than him, he was fifteen, he had brunette hair, kind of long, and big brown eyes. He was an enthusiastic person, who never did his homework and snuck drinks from his dad. Gwen on the other hand was dark skinned, with black long frizzied hair, and yet it still looked beautiful. She had big brown eyes as well, except hers were darker and warmer than Gwaine's. She was a respectable person and always was responsible.

"hey." Merlin offered lamely. Unlike everyone else, his accent was different, you see Merlin had not been born in England, like everyone else here, no Merlin was Irish, pure Irish, and only recently had he been moved to England to live with his uncle. The bullying at his old home town had been horrible so he had to leave, he didn't really say goodbye, after all there was only really two people who liked him back home, Will, his old friend, and his mother.

"Come on! We'll be late." Gwen spoke mortified, as if the thought would make her drop down dead. Merlin let the dark skinned teen tug him away from the mean cat calls. Gwaine only leisurely walked over to Merlin.

"Don't listen to them mate." he growled out and Merlin could only smile, he had the two best friends ever. He knew it.

-

Merlin walked down the steps of his school and huffed. Gwaine stepped into his pace next to him.  
"so, you doing your homework tonight?" Gwaine asked curiously. Merlin could only laugh at that, of course Gwaine would ask that.  
"yes, Gwaine, you can copy." The brunnett laughed happily, and did a small jig.  
"thanks Merlin! I owe you!" Merlin only nodded as he continued walking down the path to his new home.

Suddenly his stomach twisted in an uncomorftanble way, Merlin felt sick. The raven haired boy turned to look around him, no one was by him.

Rumbling of an engine was heard. Merlin turned to see a car, oh no, he knew that car. That car belonged to Arthur Pendragon. Remember him? The Prat? Yup him. Merlin continued to walk. Maybe they wouldn't bother him today, but as his stomach gave another twist, he knew that was wrong. They never missed their daily beat-the-hell-out-of-Merlin. He pulled up his hood and hugged himself for comfort. It was starting to become hard to hide his bruises now a days. Sooner or later Gauis would find out!

The car pulled to a stop next to him.  
"Hey idiot!" great the infamous Arthur was here! Merlin could just die! Merlin turned to see he had more goonies than usual. Ah! He joined up with Cendred. The other amazing bully! Joy.

"so fag! What's it like to take it up in the arse?" Merlin tried to ignore them, he really did, but he had been so done!  
"you should know Prat!" Merlin jeered back at the older blond. Everyone stopped there laughing. Oh crap!

"Excuse me?" Arthur gave him a death glare. This would not end well.  
"get him boys." Arthur spoke happily. Time to run.

Merlin ran as fast as he could, and believe me, that was fast. But if your running against the varsity football team, nothing is fast enough. He was tackled down and suddenly the pain began. Kicks and punches smacked against his frail body and all Merlin could do was curl himself up in the fetal position. It was his only protection as the bullies around him started to beat him. Suddenly someone said something and everyone started to laugh, what was it? Someone grabbed onto his armpits and another his legs, Merlin was being hoisted up.  
"Wait! stop!" Merlin called out to them, not sure what they were going to do. Suddenly Merlin was let go. But instead of hitting the ground.

He kept falling.

Until he smacked against the hard surface. Merlin heard a loud crack. He could hear the males above him laughing happily at the damage they had done. Merlin slowly opened his eyes as they left him there to rot.

He was in some kind of ditch. He had to get home! But suddenly pain ran down his whole body. Merlin tried to get up but couldn't. Why couldn't he move! Merlin felt tears spilling over his eyes so he snapped them shut. The hot tears ran down his face and Merlin realized how tired he was. Maybe, he'd take just a quick nap before getting up.

-

When Merlin woke back up he wasn't where he had last been. Merlin stood up, Hey! He could stand! Merlin looked down at himself to see no bruises.

"hello Merlin." Merlin jumped backwards in shock to see a man. The man had a sad look scrawled over his face  
"I am sorry to inform you Merlin, but you died today." Merlin stumbled backwards.

"what? No! That's impossible! I-I'm right here." Merlin gestured to himself. The man only shook his head.  
"no, unfortunately, you broke your spine from that drop and lost to much blood." he pointed to behind Merlin. Merlin quickly turned around to see that damage. There he was, his body, pale, his eyes closed, blood surrounding him, his body twisted in unbelievable ways.  
"No...this can't be true..." Merlin mumbled as he fell to his knees next to his body. He brush alittle of his black hair away from his pale face.  
"lucky for us, no one has found you yet." Merlin turned to see the man before him.  
"Lucky!" he shouted out, oh he was so not lucky, he was dead!

"yes, lucky, becuase now you get a second chance." Merlin slowly rose up to confront the man.  
"a second chance?" the man's sad face turned upside down fast! His smile seemed to radiate brightness.  
"yes, you get to be a gaurdian angel!" he smiled happily, clapping his hands as if Merlin had just been given a reward, and perhaps he had.

Merlin was speechless.

"okay, see there's a few rules you have to follow though!" the man lifted up a finger.  
"number one: you must keep your target safe at all times," he lifted another finger," number dos: you get special abilities depending on how nice you were during your life time, and good for you Merlin, you were really nice!" he gave him a thumbs up.  
"number three: you have wings, you have to do something to hide them, we don't help you."  
"rule number four: you have no pulse so find away to keep that a secret. Finally rule number five: you can only tell five people about what you are, so choose wisely." he smiled and then spun around.  
"oh and you don't get a halo unless you finish your mission, and you don't age good luck!" Merlin snapped out of his daze.

"Wait! Who do I have to protect!" a big light landed on the man and smiled.  
"in your words, Protect the Prat!" then he was gone.

Maybe this wasn't a reward after all.

A/N:and there it is tell me what you think? Should I continue? Review!

Oh and if you guys have read Lost Tears, I know I should be focusing on that one but I got distracted, sorry…


	2. Chapter 2

Protect the Prat

Disclaimer:I don't own Merlin! T-T but I wish I did!

Chapter 2

"oh you have got to be kidding me!" Merlin yelled out, this was sooooo not cool! He was dead! DEAD! Gosh! He couldn't deal with this...not now...he really needed to breath. Heck! He was even see through right now! Merlin was rocking back and forth on his heels, clearly a sign of distress.

Poof!

Merlin snapped out of his daze to see a small orb of bright white light. It floated innocently, shining brightly like a tiny sun.

"oh hello there, what are you?" Merlin asked softly, reaching forward, and even though the floating light was only just that, it was gesturing him towards it. But when Merlin touched it, it swallowed him. Like a monster eating its prey.

Merlin let out a cry of shock as the light covered him and slowly all that was left of him was a glowing figure, but points were speedingly sprouting from his back. Suddenly the light shattered like glass and there stood Merlin, solid again, and two gaint white wings on his back.

And Merlin fell backwards. Merlin smacked against the ground and groaned. The wings were heavier than Merlin expected. The raven haired teen tried to get back up but, to his dismay, he couldn't! Again! Wow! Back to square one.

Merlin rolled on his stomach and slowly pushed himself upwards. It was like someone had tied an anchor to his back. Merlin staggered upward, hunching forward, careful not to fall, again. Then suddenly his sapphire blue eyes landed on the 'other him'. It was his body, pale and broken, and just plain bloody.  
"Diabhal é!(1) What in the hell am I supposed to do with you?" Merlin asked the dead body across from him. Merlin knew what he had to do, but that didn't necessarily mean I he wanted to.

But if he left it here, someone would find it, and how could Merlin explain that there was his body, and then him? Only five people could know what he was! Ugh! Life could really be evil couldn't it?

The black haired teen took in a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks. Then slowly, as he released his breath, he picked up his body and dragged it across the dirt and placed it near a gravel pile. Merlin then proceeded to bury his own body.

How sad...this morning Merlin had woken up hoping he had gotten an A on his history test, and at sunset he was burring his own body. Life could sure change fast.

Merlin wondered what would happen if he didn't keep the rules? Becuase he sure wasn't going to save that bully! Heck! If anyone wanted to kill him, Merlin would gladly help them out.

Merlin looked down at his work, his body was submerged in dirt, and invisible to anyone who walked by. Merlin wiped his hands on his pants, streaks of red slid over his skinny jeans. Oh son of a gun! Jeese first his shirt, two gigantic holes ripped in the back, and now his pants, with blood streaks across the legs, wonderful.

But now what about his wings? Merlin turned his head, straining his neck, to see his new white appendages. They were skinny but still big. The white feathers ruffled in the soft wind.

How was he going to hide those! He fell to his knees and folded his arms. His face moved into a scowl. Wait! What was it that that angel person said? 'number dos: you get special abilities depending on how nice you were during your life time, and good for you Merlin, you were really nice!' oh okay...so he was nice...which meant he got abilities!

But what were they? Merlin stood up pacing, and trying desperately not to fall over by the new added weight on his back. Merlin looked over to his wings once more. The shifted uncomfortably as if they knew he was going to make them disappear. Well, duh! They are apart of you now.

"go away." Merlin spoke firmly, nothing.  
"disappear!" Merlin shouted stomping his foot for extra measure, still nothing.  
"come on please." Merlin whined out, once again, nothing.  
"IMÍONN!(2)" Merlin shouted out as angry and as loud as he could. He watched as his white fluffy wings shuddered in response and suddenly vanished. Merlin smiled triumphantly.

Now time to get home.

Merlin couldn't walk around like this! Ripped shirt, jacket, and blood stained pants. Not working out. So he did the only thing he could think of, tried his new magic abilities again.  
"athrú(3)." and suddenly his clothes morphed until they were brand new. Merlin couldn't help but smile. This was sooooo cool!

Merlin slowly clambered out of the ditch and rolled across the ground, breathing hard. Sheesh, he couldn't breath! What was up with his lungs. He took a deep breath but nothing helped. His gasping continued on.

Wait if he was dead, didn't that mean he didn't have to breath at all? Merlin took in a deep breath and held it, not breathing in. The pressure slowly built up at his throat until he let it out gasping frantically. He stood up dusting off his pants and shirt, walking over to his house. His breath finally calming.

As he passed the people near him, something was different. Merlin always knew he could see things others couldn't. He had always been able to see auras The colors always meant something different, what they were feeling and such, but with his new abilities everything seemed...enhanced. The colors seemed brighter and more vivid, instead of just seeing the colors he could tell what they were feeling, what they had been through, and what was coming. He could tell who had found love, and who's soul was full of hatred. Merlin's eyes were opened to the new possibilities.

The whole lives of millions was displayed right before his eyes. Their dreams, their hopes, their pain, their love, their regrets, their achievements, everything.

Merlin blushed slightly, he could see everything about everyone, closing his eyes tightly he walked off trying to avoid everyone.

That's when it happened, the thoughts. People's thoughts bubbling inside his head and Merlin didn't want to hear it, he could see and hear everything and Merlin decided it was more of a curse then a blessing.

'oh does this shirt make me look flattering? It better or else I so am not going to get this job!'

Merlin shook his head, he had to get these unwanted thoughts out!

'hey...look at her over there, nice arse.'  
"stop please stop." Merlin mumbled as he started to run. He couldn't take the pressure of the thoughts and expressions of others. He didn't need this.

It was all his fault! That stupid Prat! If he hadn't sent those stupid thugs out after him, he wouldn't have to deal with all this.

'stupid Pendragon, he takes my business, I'll take his son!'

WAIT! Hold on a minute there buddy! Merlin snapped around to see a man with a hat on his head. He looked somewhat old but all in all still young. Merlin watched as he got into a car. He could see as Uther Pendragon, the father of one royal Prat, bought out a company, he watched as the man before him fell into depression. Losing all hope, losing his home, becoming homeless. And without warning he watched as red flashed over his being, the hatred that bubbled within him, under his skin burning and eating him within. Merlin snapped out of his daze watching as the man drove off.

Merlin took off after him.

Merlin's erotic breathing was already starting to slow him down, but Merlin pushed on, watching the black car as it rode down the street and through traffic. Merlin watched as the man turned a corner. The blue eyed teen observed and started running down alleys, trying to reach the pathetic prat before the man could.

-

Arthur started to laugh with the guys, they were in their car laughing at the thought of the idiot nerd Merlin at the bottom of a ditch. Arthur hadn't seen it himself but by how the guys described it, Arthur could picture the baby crying his eyes out. Arthur looked out his window smiling.

He couldn't wait to see Merlin tomorrow, he could imagine the boy looking at him with hurt eyes and starting to cry, that idiot.

A black speeding car caught the blond teen's attention. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as it became a red light for it and yet it sped on through.

THEY WERE GOING TO HIT!

"Cendred! Look out!" Arthur shouted out, grabbing over him trying to swerve out of the way. But with a flash of blue Arthur watched as a boy was hit by the car. He watched, in horror as the boy flew away from the windshield and slid to the ground, blood splattering across the floor.

"oh shite!" he could hear more curses behind him but he didn't pay attention, all he could see was the small raven haired teen as he slowly stood up. Sky blue eyes met sapphire blue, and suddenly the boy took off running. The blood trailing behind him.

No one else seemed to notice.

Arthur got out of the car to look for the bleeding boy that had looked so familiar, and yet he was gone. Arthur stared off in the distance wondering who it was.

-

Merlin ran into an alley and hid behind the trash cans. He had been so stupid, tottally stupid, when that car had started to speed off towards Arthur's car all Merlin could think was, stop it.

So that was what Merlin did, he jumped in front of the car, and if he wasn't dead already he was pretty sure he would have died.

How stupid he had been to actually jump in front of the car. His wings hurt painfully against his back. They were no longer invisible and he wrapped himself in a white feathery cocoon.

He needed to get home or else Gauis would notice and get suspicious, and that was the last thing Merlin needed right now. He needed to stay low, no more car accidents. His wings brought a sense of comfort and yet Merlin still felt lost. Just a few seconds ago, he had been fine with that monster dieing, and yet when the time came to it Merlin had jumped in front of a car for him.

Why? Why did he have to care?

Slowly he got up, his wings dragging behind him, and finally start to sneak through the alleyways to get home. All he wanted now was to sleep.

-

When he had gotten home Gauis wasn't. You see, Merlin's elderly uncle, Gauis, worked at the hospital, a surgeon and a very popular one at that, he was constantly being called in for emergencies. Causing Merlin to be home alone...alot.

The sapphire eyed teen couldn't tell if he was lucky or not, having Gauis gone meant he didn't have to to explain his newly gained appendages on his back, and yet he really wanted to confide his secret with someone. The loneliness was already starting to eat at his spirit. He couldn't handle this all alone, he would tell Gauis, and there went his frantic breathing again. It was as if he was having asthma attacks. He couldn't Bloody breath!

He fell down on the couch and closed his eyes, his wings wrapping around him like a blanket, ever so slowly, with his gasping, he fell into a deep slumber, exhausted from all the excitement that the day had brought him. Hoping with all his might that tomorrow would be nicer.

"MERLIN! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!"

A/N: just came back from a church camp, and holy cow am I exhausted, this chapter didn't exactly go as I planned or wanted it to go, but every time I rewrote it, it turned out worse so I decided I would just stick with this one.

Anyways please, please, please, Please, PLEASE! Review! I love the motivated comments they burst my soul with joy! :)

(1) Damn it!  
(2)DISAPPEAR!  
(3)change


	3. Chapter 3

Protect the Prat

Disclaimer:I don't own Merlin! T-T but I wish I did!

Chapter 3

"I can explain!" Merlin called out in a frantic way to explain. Before him sat Gauis. His eyebrow raised, that damned eyebrow, and his grey eyes eyeing Merlin with a message clearly reading as: what have you done now?

"I can explain." Merlin started again. Gauis folded his arms and tapped his foot.  
"so you have told me, please elaborate why you clothes are destroyed, you're covered in blood, and for some reason there are two white Giant! WINGS! ON! YOUR! BACK!" he shouted out.

Note to self; do not get Gauis angry.

Merlin started to feel the weight of what happened bare down in him. He started to cry. He didn't know what else to do. He crumpled down in the floor and bawled his eyes out.  
"Merlin? Tell me what's happened." Gauis stated softly as he kneeled down and took his nephew into a hug.

"Gauis..." more tears," I-I-I-I-I don't know what..." alot more tears and stuttering," to...d-d-do..." sobs racked across Merlin's small frame. The tears piling out of his eyes and Merlin could only hug onto his uncle in a desperate attempt to receive some sort of reassurance.  
"tell me what's happened Merlin."

"g-gau-Gauis...I-I...di-died to-to-today..." Merlin stuttered out in between the sobs. Suddenly the warmth was gone and Merlin was lying on the ground.

"stop joking Merlin, and take off that stupid costume." Merlin's eyes widened, Gauis thought he was lieing.

"I'm not not lieing Gauis! Look!" he flapped his wings twice for good measure. Gauis's eyes widened in shock and slowly he sunk to his knees and stared up at Merlin with a mix between awe, shock, and horror.  
"but how!" Merlin only shook his head, having the tears sink down his face made him feel very vulnerable.  
"Gauis what am I to do!" Gauis locked eyes, sapphire blue against the cloudy greyish blue.  
"tell me everything." and that was what Merlin did. He started to retail his story, about how he had died, the man telling him what happened, him finding everything enhanced, him jumping infront of the car, and then him coming home. All the while Gauis held onto Merlin as he continued to cry.

"Gauis I hate him! I do! And yet when he was in danger I jumped infront of a car for him! Why!...why..." Merlin asked as he clung unto Gauis.

"I don't know Merlin. I don't know." the raven haired teen continued to sob.  
"why me! Why is it always me! When I was young I could always tell what someone was feeling, and it got me bullied for being a freak, well now I actually am one!" Gauis pulled away from the sapphire eyed teen.

"don't you ever say that! You are not a freak, or a monster of any sort, you are Merlin, my nephew, a very special boy, who just got himself in more trouble, that's all." Gauis stated hugging Merlin again and all the skinney teen could do was cry his heart out to the one person who ever listened. Sooner or later Merlin's eyes sunk shut and his breathing came into a nice calm. Gauis placed his head on Merlin's and took in a deep breath.  
"what am I to do with you?" Gauis whispered as he stroked Merlin's hair.

-

Sunshine doused itself on Merlin's eyes, the sapphire orbs slowly opened to see the sunshine before him. He had slept in!  
"Gauis!" Merlin shouted out, getting himself out of his bed. His breathing soon became alittle more frantic, what was wrong with his lungs!  
"g...gaui...Gauis..." the teen gasped out as he tried to calm his breathing again. Suddenly he felt another pain on his leg. Merlin looked down at his leg where five long stripes laid. Tha-that was new.

The stripes were indents in his skin looking like scars in a sense, but the top one was painted in an inky gold. One person had been told his secret. Merlin's breathing slowly started to calm down, what was up with that!

His odd breathing was starting to get annoying. Merlin placed his hand on the stripes on his leg. Things were starting to make sense, alittle, this was a new body, that orb of light had given him a new body, one with wings, breathing problems, and stripes on his left leg. Joy.

Slowly Merlin staggered upward and his wings swung around him and drapped themselves on the floor as if exhausted. Speaking of which Merlin himself was exhausted, maybe he would sit back down.

"Merlin!" Merlin jumped up in shock. What the! He knew that voice, Gwaine!  
"answer the door Merlin!" that time it was Gwen, Merlin scrambled to his door and rushed outside. He skittered across the kitchen tile floor and crashed to the floor.  
"Merlin! Listen up! I'm going to break down this door! Stand back!" Gwaine

Merlin stumbled upwards and bolted towards the door. He felt a push of agility as his wings flapped. Merlin soared forward and smashed into the door at full speed.  
"No! Don't come in!" Merlin shouted out, trying to stop Gwaine, and most likely Gwen too, from barging into his house.

"Merlin? Merlin is that you?" Gwen's calmer voice asked softly.  
"No." Merlin offered out in hope they would believe him. Maybe they would think they got the wrong address.  
"Merlin, open the door, we know you're home!" Gwaine pounded on the door. Merlin started to lock all of the locks available, which unfortunately were only two.

"Merlin! We overheard Arthur and Cendred, they said they beat you up. Tell me did they! How bad!" Gwaine shouted out banging again on the door.

"uh...they lied..." Merlin uttered out, dang it. They knew.  
"Bullshit Merlin! Tell us the truth!" Gwaine yelled. And for once something snapped inside Merlin. He could feel his wings disappear and he snapped the door open, breaking all the locks as he did so.

"Language Gwaine!" Gwen and Merlin yelled at the older teen. Gwen and Gwaine then both turned to Merlin with mouths agape. Merlin was shown in all his glory, boxers and a tank top. Prices of wood scarred across the floor and the most shocking of all was that Merlin had yelled at the older one for cursing, seeing as Merlin did quite alot of that himself.

"Merlin...are you feeling alright?" Gwen asked cautiously. The raven haired teen's sapphire eyes widened in shock and he snapped a hand over his mouth, before slamming the door shut again.

"Merlin!" Gwaine and Gwen both shouted out pounding on the door trying to get Merlin to come out again. What was wrong with him? Merlin had never yelled at someone for cursing, he did it himself. So why now? Was he really becoming an angel!

The scrawny teen sunk down to the ground and groaned out in his frustration.  
"Merlin!" the continuos shouts rung inside his head and all Merlin did was place his hands over his ears and waited for them to leave.

-

It was a new day, and Gauis, for once, was home.  
"Gauis? What should I do?" Merlin asked his uncle. Gauis nodded.  
"you'll go to school, we don't want people questioning things, we need you to seem as normal as possible." Merlin nodded normal was exactly what he wanted and ever since that fiasco he had had with his friends Gwen and Gwaine, he was adamant to try and seem normal enough. He wanted to keep his stripes clear of the inky gold, only one person knew what he was, and he didn't know what would happen if he broke the rules.

He was pretty sure it didn't end well.

"okay, I'll go to school." and with that Merlin ran up the steps and decided to get dressed.

-

Merlin stood in the hallway watching as other teens ran to their own lockers.  
"Merlin!" Merlin looked over to see Gwen and Gwaine, uh oh, should he run? Or stay?  
"Merlin, what happened yesterday?" Gwaine asked softly as he placed a hand on the small teen's shoulder, Gwen nodded, a concerned look crossing over her face.  
"oh nothing." Merlin told them scratching the back of his head, trying hard not to freak out. He could feel his wings shift uncomfortably. Just becuase his wings were invisible didn't mean they were gone. He was afraid someone would bump into them anytime soon. And Gwaine's hand was coming really close to brushing it.

"Merlin did they beat you up badly?" Gwen asked softly, it was like she was talking to a little kid, and Merlin sure as heck couldn't really deal with that right now, he had thoughts bubbling inside his head, none of which were his. And the pasts and futures of billions of students right before his eyes. He needed to stay calm that was all he needed to do, if he didn't, maybe that wouldn't end well.

Gwen slapped a hand over her mouth. A horrified look crossing over her features.  
"they did didn't they!" Merlin's eyes widened, she had tooken his silence as a yes. Gwaine narrowed his eyes in pure hatred.  
"I'm going to kill that bastard!" that's when it happened, is uncharacteristic breathing problem. Merlin held onto his chest trying to breath in.  
"Merlin!" Gwen and Gwaine swarmed him, trying to see if he was all right.

Merlin understood now, everytime Arthur was in trouble, or in his need, Merlin started having some sort of asthma attack.

Oh man! He had been having alot of problems, crap he wasn't doing a good job at protecting him.  
"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." if Merlin could of breathed, he would of told them no. But alas, he couldn't. Gwaine and Gwen dragged him over to the nurse. Slowly his breath started to calm down.. The nurse, who's name was Freya, checked out his lungs, or breathing, and told him nothing was wrong. Which she then showed confused her. Merlin, trying not to be too suspicious, laughed it off and walked out of the room claiming he had to get to class.

Thats when things went wrong. Instead of having his breathing become labored, it stopped all together.

Merlin chocked on the air trying to gasp in the oxygen around him but nothing came, Merlin stumbled to a window of the hallway to see Gwaine and Arthur. Both in a stance ready to fight.

A/N: sorry this one took longer than usual, I've been busy, cousins came down, me trying out for the school football team and the tennis. So ya. But here it is! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Protect the Prat

Disclaimer:I don't own Merlin! T-T but I wish I did!

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who supported me during my time of need, and the rest of my siblings would like to too. We settled in nicely even if I don't know anyone near me, but surprisingly they are very nice to my little brother, me, my twin, my older sister, and older brother. Even if my twin happens to be gay.

So I would like to thank everyone, and sadly we missed the Olympics becuase we were moving but that's how things go right?

Oh and there was a few earthquakes here, man I was terrified, I will never get used to that...

So now I'm back to writing after a long needed break, and so now I'm going to honor everyone who review and pmed me to support me and my family, it's official you guys are the best.

The absolute best.

I love you guys!

okay so I've been told its hard to see transitions in my stories, so usually when I write them I put small lines inbetween and for some odd reason fanfiction dosent show them, so I'll do slashes now, ok!

So for further ado, my story is back on track!

Chapter 4

Gwaine was pissed more so than usual. He was sick of the blondie princess, Arthur Pendragon! Just the thought of him caused Gwaine to clench is hand into a fist and punch the nearest object.

When he had first met Merlin, he knew they would become good friends, after all they're hatred for the blond was unmatched. He remembered that Merlin had told him he was gay, and for once Gwaine hadn't even cared. It was Merlin that had brought in Gwen, the one that helped them through many delayed homeworks, and forgotten projects.

It had been awesome.

But then that stupid prat bastard had came into the picture. He and his mindless thugs began to beat Merlin, and Gwaine had always watched. True he did get in alot of fights but ever since he met Merlin, the raven haired teen had somehow convinced him to stop. But enough was enough.

Gwaine was done, the last beating had to be bad, after all, Merlin had skipped school yesterday proving he had to be injured bad. And Gwaine wasn't having it anymore.

Arthur Pendragon was going to pay.

"Hey Arthur!" the blond turned to see the pretty face of the brunett Gwaine. Arthur was the same age as Gwaine, 15.  
"oh if it isn't the worthless drunk, Gwaine." if Gwaine had been a dog he would have growled at him.  
"shut up bastard!" Gwaine growled out at the pathetic being before him.

"meet me later! Same spot." he demanded of the blond and blue eyed teen.

-/

Gwaine smiled happily as Arthur walked up to him. They both had skipped their class for this.  
"so, what is it you wanted to talk about drunk?" Arthur sneered at him, Arthur was quite small, despite his reputation. Him and his other goons all resided from the football team, it made them strong and fast, something Gwaine hated to deal within during a fight. Arthur was a forward, a striker, so more speed than strength, Gwaine knew one thing, avoid the legs, Arthur could kick!

"Merlin." Gwaine offered waiting to see his reaction. There was none.  
"what of the pathetic idiot?" Arthur asked, he was gloating. He seemed happy in some sort if sick satisfaction.

"I heard you beat him up about two days ago." Gwaine told him starting to crack his nuckles. Arthur raised his eyebrow, taunting the brunett.

"yeah, we did, we left him in a ditch crying his eyes out, worthless idiot." that was it Gwaine had had enough. He raised his fist up, he was going to smash that pretty little face.

"Stooop!"

Suddenly it wasn't Arthur more masculine face, it was Merlin's. Gwaine's fist smacked against Merlin's cheek and the small raven haired teen crumpled down to the ground. Gwaine looked down horrified. Arthur stared at the black haired teen in shock.

"M-m-Merlin?" Gwaine asked softly, Merlin placed a hand on his cheek and looked up at them. He staggered upwards and stood inbetween the blond and the brunett. Then he spread his arms out stopping his friend from pulverizing the blond, a bright red mark rested on his cheek a bruise already forming. A noise of feathers ruffling was heard and Merlin glared defiantly at Gwaine.

"Stop this Gwaine." Gwaine's eyes widened in shock.  
"you're going to protect him!" Merlin knew the answer should be yes, but Gwaine would think him crazy.  
"You can't afford to get in a fight!" nice lie. Merlin watched as the thoughts buzzed through Gwaine's head. The surprise the horror the anger, his emotions were flickering like a candle in wind.

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"come one let's get you to the nurse." Gwaine told him, as he grabbed Merlin's arm and tugged him away from the other boy. Merlin looked back and offered Arthur a small smile before being dragged into the school.

-/

*A little earlier with Arthur*

Arthur walked up to Gwaine, oh how he was going to enjoy beating up this drunk.  
"so, what is it you wanted to talk about drunk?" he asked snidely, he could see the muscles on Gwaine's face twitch.  
"Merlin." the brunett told him in a way that Arthur thought that maybe the drunk had a crush on the idiot.  
"what of the pathetic idiot?" Arthur asked him nonchalantly. Where was this going.

"I heard you beat him up about two days ago." Gwaine told him as he cracked his nuckles, Arthur raised an eyebrow at this. The fool couldn't seriously be thinking of fighting him. Arthur was a goo- no, an amazing fighter.

He knew Gwaine had a reputation, but he wondered if the brunett was rusty?  
"yeah, we did, we left him in a ditch crying his eyes out, worthless idiot." Arthur didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. After all he himself hadn't seen what Merlin had done, he just knew that his guys had thrown him in a ditch and left him.

Arthur wouldn't admit it, but he was alittle frightened when Merlin hadn't come to school the day after he fell into the ditch. Arthur was afraid that maybe his guys had pushed it by throwing him in the ditch, at first he found the thought amusing, but when he didn't show up the next day, and then today Merlin seemed alittle to jumpy.

Suddenly Gwaine's fist was raised and ready to punch, Arthur had no time to defend himself, but next thing he knew someone was in front of him, protecting him from the punch.

"Stooop!"

He knew that voice! It was that nerd Merlin. Gwaine's fist was already to far in the process of punching to stop, it smacked against Merlin's cheek and the blond watched as the smaller teen fell down to the ground. He watched as Gwaine stared down at his friend with horror.

"M-m-Merlin?" the brunett asked the young boy softly. Arthur watched as Merlin placed a hand on his cheek and staggered upward, that had to have hurt. Merlin then spread his arms up almost as if he was trying to separate Gwaine from Arthur. Arthur heard an odd sound of ruffling feathers and and he watched in the utmost of shock as Merlin glared up a his best friend.

"Stop this Gwaine." Arthur took a step back in shock and it appeared as if Gwaine was going through the same amount of shock.  
"you're going to protect him!" Arthur watched as Gwaine yelled at him in anger. Merlin didn't answer right away as if he was stumbling over for an answer.  
"You can't afford to get in a fight!" Merlin told him deffinetly.

Arthur watched as Gwaine opened his mouth as if to yell out at his friend, to scold him for protecting the enemy, but instead no noise emitted from his mouth.

"come one let's get you to the nurse." he ushered grabbing Merlin and tugging him away back into the school and all Arthur could do was watch in shock, and Merlin looked back at him and offered a small smile. He reminded him of the boy who had jumped in from of the car. Arthur wondered what happened to the boy. And why the hell would Emrys be smiling at him!?

He beat Merlin up everyday, just for the fun of it. And yet there was Merlin being tugged away entering the school and yet he had smiled at him. Arthur didn't know why but he felt a tug on his heart when he looked into those deep sapphire eyes.

Arthr shook his head trying to clear away the odd thoughts that swarmed inside his brain.

With that Arthur ran off towards his school, getting an excuse ready for being late to class.

-/

Sheesh.

Merlin was at the nurse's twice in one period.

NEW RECORD!

He was on a role! Merlin couldn't feel the pain though when Nurse Freya put the ice pack on his cheek. The brunett gave him an odd look when she pressed harder on the swollen spot.

"does it not hurt?" Freya asked him softly. Oh. Merlin only nodded, blushing lightly, he would have to fake the pain before anyone noticed he didn't seem to feel anything. Nurse Freya narrowed her blue eyes at Merlin and Merlin could only smile sheepishly.

This was going to be a difficult mission.

Dia cabhrú liom(1)

-/

And finally it's done...

I've been working hard on this for awhile trying to get back into the habit of writing. It's been alittle difficult but I'm happy to say I'm slowly getting back into it.

So here it is, and finally we see what has happened! Yaaay!

(1) God help me

Tpa


	5. Chapter 5

Protect the Prat

Disclaimer:last time I checked my names was Evelynn.  
Okay I'm back!

Chapter 5

Merlin was sitting in his bathtub. His legs were propped over the side and his wings were spread out in a somewhat awkward position, trying not to get wet by the steaming water in which he was sitting in. He gazed up at his left leg, the five stripes almost seemed ominous to Merlin. The second one right below the first one had been tinted golden. Merlin knew someone was slowly getting suspicious but Merlin couldn't tell who it was though. Merlin wondered, was it Gwaine? No! It couldn't be, Sure Gwaine was smart and all, but it was just that, well, okay, Gwaine was alittle too stupid to figure it out.

Now Gwen, she was smart enough! But Merlin hadn't really done anything suspicious around her. Merlin continued to wonder who it was.

It couldn't be Arthur! Could it? No! Arthur was too much of an idiot, right?

"uhhhh." Merlin groaned out as he sunk further into the steamy water. His nose right above it. The bruise was hideous on Merlin's ivory skin. It was a thick black splotchy spot with hints of blues and greens with the occasional purple and yellow. Merlin found himself happy that he was an angel for this reason. He felt touches and such, yet when it came to pain, it was like nothing happened, if he hadn't seen Gwaine's fist descend upon him, he wouldn't have known he had been punched.

He shifted alittle to make his wings more comfortable. He had found out the hard way that when the white feathers got wet the soaked up the water and added additional weight, which Merlin had learned her could hold up since he fell backwards in the shower. Merlin let out a breath and watched as the water bubbled where he realesed his breath. He didn't know what to do. He felt so lost.

He would have to tell his mother that he died.

"cén fáth dom(1)" Merlin then got out of the warm, comforting water and dried himself off. He then wrapped a warm fluffy towel around him and stepped out of the bathroom. He was hit hard by the cold air. He shivered softly before heading towards his room to get dressed.

A sharp pain ran through his leg. The raven haired teen fell down and placed his hand over his left leg. He stared in horror as another stripe was painted gold. His eyes widened, and he gazed behind him to see Gauis.

"my boy what's wrong?" Merlin looked down at his leg two colored gold and one tinted in suspicion.

"some one knows." Merlin spoke with a shaky voice. Hisneyes were wide with horror and he struggled to get up. Gauis stumbled over and pulled on the sapphire eyed teen and helped him stand.

"how do you know?" Gauis asked in his wise voice of his.  
"the stripes." Merlin told him softly. Gauis and Merlin both turned towards the golden stripes on Merlin's left leg. They weren't a gruesome sight, but they looked alien on the raven's ivory perfect skin.

"but how could they have figured it out?" Merlin's elderly uncle asked in shock. Merlin's eyes widened in horror and he turned to his uncle.

"the body!"

-/

Plit! Plat!

A flash of red was all anyone saw before the gust of wind passed them, signifying that water that was that had passed them was in a hurry.

The raven passed by all the people their thoughts and emotions smacked into him hard as he ran, making him out of breath once and while.

If someon had found the body the whole game would be up. And if that person showed everyone the body he was deffinetly screwed.

He raced down the crowded streets of London his wings flapping slightly behind him giving him an extra boost of speed when he desired it. He had to hurry. If he didnt, well he didnt want to think about that.

He wondered what would happen if he broke the rules, I more than five people found out the truth. Would he die? Would Arthur?

He had to get to that stupid ditch and fast! Or else something terrible would happen, he knew that for a fact. That was why he had raced out of the house when he had gotten dressed. Leaving Gauis behind to drive there through all the traffic. Merlin ran into an alley and sped through it and jumped over the occasional garbage tin.

Merlin could see his school before him, he was close. He skidded to a stop and turned right running towards the place where this nightmare had started. And he slowed down to a stop to see a dark haired teen.

The teen was on the floor, as if he was crawling backwards. And there he was. Merlin, or Merlin's body, laying there in the dirt. His eyes open and glazed over and his mouth slightly parted. All Merlin could do was star at himself with the bruises and the sunken in cheeks. His skin was no longer pale but had a hint of grey in it now. His back was twisted in an unnatural way, and all Merlin could do was shiver.

It wasn't right. To see yourself dead, it just wasn't right.

The teen had dark brown hair and tanned skin. The male then turned around to look at him. Even though his skin was tan, he was pale and almost green.

His hair was hair was curly and his big brown eyes were wide with horror.

It was Lancelot.

"m-m-Merlin?!"

And that's it, I start school two more days so sadly I won't be able to write as soon, and I'm terribly sorry my updates was so short as of lately, I'm trying to get back into he jab it of writing,

I'm failing miserably.

But hopefully i'll be back soon! :)

(1) why me


End file.
